He Is Just A Toy
by JessWho
Summary: Auton!Doctor/River Doctor/River. "She hated him, hated that this facsimile of her husband could make her want him."


_A/N: It's been awhile since I have posted anything on here, thought it best to break in with some Auton!Doctor/River smut... that was originally an Ashes To Ashes Alex/Chris story, but I decided to recycle the plot._

* * *

><p><strong>He is just a toy<strong>

She let the wine press against her lips staining them red, but didn't let the liquid rush into her mouth, it could be poisoned after all.

Tired from the constant running she welcomed the push of anger as it surged through her hearts and filled her with the determination to really concentrate.

The Doctor's leg was warms next to hers, it felt ridiculously and real. She hated him, hated that this facsimile of her husband could make her want him.

It took a long, studying stare of her full wine glass to know she would do this, at least until she figured out a means of finding and freeing her Doctor, the real Doctor.

She asked him to escort her to her room above the old, smoky pub, her words articulated with a languid breathlessness that he missed completely, but she felt betrayed by.

#

The collar of his tweed jacket was rough and scratchy as she curled her fingers around it, ignoring the way the little moan of protest sounded both wrong and right in her ears as she made the pinnacle of her existence his body pushed neatly, but cautiously into hers as she kissed his sweet custard flavoured lips.

The time-lines in her head seemed anchored with sensations she had to pursue and he didn't withhold from the slow slide of her lips for long, her hands gripping his tight denim-glad behind broke him with a small surprisingly real moan.

His mouth took possession of hers in a stunning display of lips and amateurish tongue, all very believable if it wasn't for the lack of fumbling as the buttons of her jeans were popped open in the hallway outside her room.

The initial nerves she had at the beginning crept up on her in a wave of sickness. The Doctor breathed heavily against the pale column of her ivory neck, the damp heat of it spreading out across her body.

She couldn't allow her awareness to dissolve in the presence of this _not_-Doctor, couldn't give '_it_' the chance to gain the upper hand on her.

He kissed and nuzzled his way to the fingerprint worth of spicy-scented perfume she had dabbed behind her ear before their escapade had begun, he breathed deeply, his chest rising against hers.

#

His hand stroked up the bumps of her spine and into the wild curls of her hair. He kissed her deeply again, pushing his mouth too firmly against hers when all she wanted was something a little less sure.

She pulled without the pretence of patience on his wrist, determined to get something out of this experience as she forced him to untangle his fingers from hair he had no right to be pulling at so enthusiastically.

There was no wide-eyed look of innocence in those bottle blue eyes; buffed by an ancient sea, they were just blank and shiny like marbles. She dragged his hand down the front of her body, grazing it purposely over her breast, watching for the slightest of reactions and getting nothing.

She suppressed the growling anger in the back of her throat that wanted to scream _'Kiss me like this. Touch me like that._' She quickly directed the creatures hand to the opening of her jeans that had been neglected since he first pushed the button through to let the gape.

#

She blushed, cheeks warm and glowing as she caught sight of his ready smile and she licked her lips slowly with expectation and promise. His hand trembled at her abdomen, soft and fluttery as he tentatively slipped into her knickers.

She flushed, again, red staining high on her cheeks and spreading out across her chest as he encountered the dampness of her underwear sticking to the back of his fingers. She wiggled against him, ignoring his Doctor-like babbling as she became preoccupied with the act of two fingers pushing into her.

Her body was not wet enough for the way he fingered her, so aggressively different to what she was used to, but the friction was gradually getting her there. She tensed with every thrust, the pace too erratic for her body to catch on to the rhythm.

Belatedly, she wondered how much of her Doctor was in this copies data banks, by the bland thrust of '_its_' wrist she would drop a twenty on it not being enough.

She looked down at the hand buried in her trousers and tugged them off of her hips so he could draw out of her, his fingers finally sliding out and over the silky nerve-endings that had long awaited some attention. She sighed contently at the insistent pulse being feed by his disjointed administrations.

#

Her body's sense of touch dwindled down to where he caressed her most intimately. Through the fog she gasped out a "Harder," and unbuckled the leather casing holding her gun.

She groaned, her voice failing to hide the contradictory edge of begging and command, "Curl your fingers ... Oh!" She continued on with tiny squeaks and bone deep sighs as his touch became rougher and more assured.

Her back arched , pushing her chest out, her head resting on the painted plaster board supporting her as she cocked her gun and continued to grind out her desired onto his plastic fingers.

Choking back a moan, her breath hitched and her lashes shivering on her cheeks as she tried and failed to keep her eyes open. The creature jumped as she pressed the barrel of her gun against its head, the look of shock shattered her.

Her pulse skyrocketed, threatening to burst out of her as her previously unappeased body met the release she had been desperately striving for. She forcefully kept her eyes open meeting those blank marble eyes as her body focused only on blissful abandonment, quivering and moaning, her finger twitching dangerously on the trigger.

#

She returned to herself flushed and on fire, her skin glistening as she panted softly. "Oh, Doctor, Doctor, Doctor!" she laughed breathlessly as with a sudden pop the Auton's head was pulled loose and replaced with _her_ Doctor's face.

The pulse between her legs started up strong, reawakened by his absurdly pleased face. She claimed the Auton's wrist, grinning wickedly as she brought the drenched fingers up to her mouth. Her breath folded back on her, tangy and sweet as she greedily opened her mouth.

Her Doctor's eyes darkened and flickered nervously up and down the narrow corridor, returning to her mouth just as she slipped her tongue between his slender replicated fingers.

The Doctor's jittery smile twisted into open-mouthed awe as she released the plastic's wrist and it melt away into a puddle on the floor and she instead grabbed his, the pulse beating hard under the circle of her fingers as she nuzzled her mouth and nose against his palm.

Her blood thrummed energetically in the depths of her body, soaring rhythmically through her ears, matching the clanging footsteps on the fire escape. She cursed, irritated that her Doctor had separated himself from her.

She liked the idea of being caught, the rush and shame of the enemy finding them tangled intimately together. Instead she shimmed her jeans over her hips and buttoned them up over underwear still awkwardly gathered to one side. She pulled her jacket back up her arms, hiding her bare shoulder and crumbled clothes as a small army of plastic soldiers stalked into view.

The Doctor followed her gaze and did a horrified double take at their numbers, "Run!" He shouted staggering away from her and catching her hand as he bashed his shoulder into the wall opposite them. She winced sympathetically, but pulled her hand free as he skittered around the corner and away from imminent harm.

She raised her gun and pressing down on the trigger before their hands had a chance to snap open and reveal their own weapon. Her bullets lodged in their plastic skin, the jagged holes fizzing and bubbling as the anti-plastic took hold and they exploded.

"River!" The Doctor shouted his head popping around the corner, "Ah! Erm, when you're quite ready I've found us a way out."

"Coming, Sweetie!" She called as she backed around the corner as Auton's clambered over their melting counterparts and she shot them down in a gurgling spray of plastic. Turning quickly she ran into the nearest bedroom and shouldered the door shut pushing a chair under the handle just as one of the creatures crashed into the other side.

"Out you go," he motioned to the window. River kept her gun pointed at the ground as she approached the window, gripping the window ledge with one hand as she peered out at the open garbage bin below.

She kissed the Doctor hot on the mouth and positioned him between her and the window. She released him with a dangerous smirk, "Why don't you go ahead and get the Tardis," she murmured against his mouth and gave him a gentle, but firm shove out the window.

He landed with a thump, just at the same time as the door to their dwelling began to splinter under the constant onslaught of blows from plastic hands. "Best be quick," River shouted as her gun powered up, "and this time, my love, remember to open the door to the swimming pool."


End file.
